Pesadillas
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Las pesadillas atacan a Thomas todas las noches desde la huida. Los últimos segundos de Newt lo atormentan, y se siente incapaz de decirle a Minho la verdad. Sentado en el borde del acantilado, Thomas se da cuenta de que pase lo pase, o diga lo que diga no va a perderlo, porque Minho y él están más unidos de lo que pensaba.


**Disclaimer:** Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** Pesadillas.

**Pairing**: Thomas & Minho.

**Rating:** K+

**Resumen: **Las pesadillas atacan a Thomas todas las noches desde la huida. Los últimos segundos de Newt lo atormentan, y se siente incapaz de decirle a Minho la verdad. Sentado en el borde del acantilado, Thomas se da cuenta de que pase lo pase, o diga lo que diga no va a perderlo, porque Minho y él están más unidos de lo que pensaba.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del último libro de la Trilogía: "Maze Runner: La Cura Mortal".

* * *

**_Pesadillas._**

_- ¡Mátame! - Rugió su amigo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Entonces sus ojos reflejaron un último soplo de cordura, y calmó su voz hasta convertirla en casi un susurro. - Por favor, Tommy. Por favor._

_Por favor, Tommy._

_Tommy..._

_Tommy..._

Thomas se despertó sobresaltado, con su cuerpo agitado, la cabeza dándole vueltas, y su piel bañada en sudor. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su corazón, y escrudiño la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Tenía sus músculos tensos, preparado para saltar ante cualquier peligro, preparado para correr y proteger a sus amigos. Pero no había peligro. Todo estaba en silencio absoluto.

- Newt...

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera nuevamente sobre el mullido colchón, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando lentamente a la oscuridad de la noche, y observó que estaba en su habitación de la cabaña, en medio del bosque, donde él, sus amigos, los que habían sobrevivido, y un gran grupo de Inmunes habían llegado a través de la Trans-Plana. Habían pasado tres años desde entonces, y todavía las pesadillas lo seguían atacando por las noches. No lo sorprendía ya que sabía que iba a vivir toda su vida atormentado por las sombras de lo que CRUEL lo había hecho pasar.

Pero la peor de sus pesadillas, la que todas las noches lo despertaba y lo dejaba cansado, mareado y con ganas de vomitar, era la muerte de Newt. Tenía grabado en la mente y el corazón esos últimos segundos en que los ojos de su amigo habían recuperado la cordura, en la que había vuelto a ser él, y no un Crank. Ese último momento en que le había suplicado que terminara con su vida.

_Tommy..._

Sacudió su cabeza, pasándose la mano por el rostro para deshacerse del sudor y las lágrimas. Se sacudió las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo y salió de la cabaña de madera, suspirando al sentir el fresco aire de la noche golpeándole, haciendo que se despejara su mente. Caminó por entre los árboles, hasta llegar al acantilado, donde se sentó a observar el cielo nocturno, como hacía cada vez que algo así pasaba.

Por millonésima vez en esos últimos años se preguntó qué sucedería en el resto del mundo, si CRUEL había logrado encontrar la cura, si ahora la tierra estaría poblada de Cranks, o si estos ya se hubieran extinguido. También tenía curiosidad de dónde estaban exactamente, ya que no habían llegado a ver a ningún infectado, y el lugar era hermoso y pacifico. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que continuara así.

Realmente no le importaba el resto, solo quería vivir en paz junto a las personas que quería. Lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado.

Escuchó unos pasos sobre el césped, y volteó encontrándose con su mejor amigo, le sonrió en forma de saludo. Minho se sentó a su lado, con los pies colgando por el acantilado, estuvieron en silencio por bastante tiempo, solo observando el horizonte.

Su relación había cambiado en esos últimos años, ellos habían cambiado. Tal vez el hecho de no tener que estar huyendo, o luchando contra criaturas horripilantes había logrado que se ablandaran y se abrieran más. Minho siempre estaba ahí para él cuando tenía una pesadilla, era el único que lograba calmarlo cuando perdía la calma. Habían vivido demasiadas cosas, habían luchado, perdido, sobrevivido, y por sobre todo, habían sufrido juntos.

Thomas observó el perfil del Corredor. Estaba más que seguro que el chico sospechaba que él sabía lo que le había pasado a Newt. Había sido él, después de todo, el que lo despertó de su primer pesadilla en la que había gritado el nombre del rubio hasta quedarse ronco. Pero aún era incapaz de decirle. Tenía miedo de como pudiera reaccionar. Minho era demasiado especial para él. No quería perderlo.

La realidad lo goleó como un balde de agua helada. El joven que estaba a su lado era la única persona a la cual realmente quería, o había querido. No era el mismo sentimiento que había sentido por Teresa, o que sentía por Brenda. Era diferente. Más fuerte.

El Corredor sacó su mirada del horizonte y la clavó en él. Se observaron a los ojos, al igual que lo habían hecho ese día hace tres años en que habían atravesado la Trans-Plana, ambos seguían teniendo esa misma mirada que anunciaba que iban a cargar con el peso de todas las vidas que se habían perdido durante la huída, pero también tenían cierta paz. Thomas comprendió que nadie lograría entenderlo más de lo que Minho lo hacía.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos se inclinaron sobre el otro al mismo tiempo, lentamente. Sus labios se rozaron con suavidad. No tenían ni idea de que estaban haciendo, pero se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto.

Se separaron, y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Thomas lo miró a los ojos, y supo que no iba a perderlo. Que Minho estaría ahí para él siempre, que sería el que lo despertara de las pesadillas, el que lo consolara cuando el peso de la tristeza sobre su pecho fuera demasiado insoportable, el que lo ayudara a comenzar a ser feliz.

- Yo lo maté. - susurró con la voz quebrada. - Él me lo pidió. - El silencio los rodeo por varios minutos, en los que el pánico comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Thomas.

- Lo sé. - El Corredor bajó la mirada, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas. - Te escuché hablar en la mitad de un sueño. No dejabas de repetir: "No puedo, Newt, no puedo" mientras llorabas. - Thomas tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Minho se puso en pie, y él lo imitó. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la cabaña de madera, y sin intercambiar una palabra se acostaron en la pequeña cama, con sus cuerpos rozándose. El Corredor lo rodeó con los brazos, y Thomas se dejó abrazar, mientras caía lentamente en un profundo sueño...

Por primera vez en tres años, un sueño sin pesadillas.

* * *

**- Dany de Criss.**


End file.
